One's Trash, Another's Treasure
by i'd sink us to swim
Summary: When Edward throws Bella away like trash, can she ever find the one who will treat her like a treasure? She just might, but it could be inside the enemy's lair. Are they really the enemy though? Or was he the enemy? AlecBella DISCONTINUED
1. Sold

**_Author's Note: My first _Twilight _fic. Tell me how I do!_**

**_Disclaimer: All character, settings, and most ideas belong to _Stephenie Meyer._ The characters are merely my puppets._**

* * *

><p><em>I know a man who doesn't pay to have his trash taken out. How does he get rid of his trash? He gift wraps it, and puts it into an unlocked car.<em>

**_Henry Youngman_**

* * *

><p>The blood pumped in my head as I rushed to stop him. There was no way I could let him do this, even if he was a terrible person. No one deserves to die. No one needs to die because of me. No one is going to die on my watch.<p>

"Edward!"

His head snapped towards me when he heard me scream. A look of relief flitted across his face, but he quickly masked it. I understood his reasons. He was unsure why I was here; he didn't want to jump to conclusions straight away. Understandable, and good, because I was not here to take him back. Oh no, it was too late for that.

"Bella?" he whispered. I didn't hear him say it but I could see the word form on his stone lips. He took a step away from the sunlight, back into the dim light of the alley and out of view from the thousands of spectators, the sea of red.

I finally reached the alley that he was now cowering in. I had just made it. That was a close one.

"You're… alive?" The words slowly formed on his tongue and, when it seemed they had finally fell into place inside his head, he turned a questioning glance on me.

"Yes." Obviously. I began to quickly explain. "Alice saw me jump off a cliff and she thought I was committing suicide. She told Rosalie and—"

"Ah, Edward," a deep voice interrupted me. Both of us spun around to see a large man, dressed in a midnight black cloak, slowly approaching us. He was accompanied by a smaller man, but dressed the same. They both looked intimidating; the bigger one slightly more intimidating.

"Felix." Edward greeted. "Demetri."

The two nodded and then the larger one, Felix, smiled at me. "A treat?" he asked, licking his lips. Edward growled protectively. "Ah, I see, your little human, is it?"

Suddenly, Edward crouched protectively in front of me, letting out a feral snarl, which would make anyone on the receiving end cower in fear. Anyone except Demetri and Felix it would seem.

Felix tutted, as if Edward had just done something that he would later regret which, by looks of it, did not seem pretty far off the mark.

Just as quickly Felix and Demetri had thrown back their hoods to provide better sight and crouched into a defensive position as well.

Just as Felix was preparing to spring a sweet, child-like voice that sounded like bells interfered. "Now, now, let's not be unwelcoming Felix, Demetri. I'm sure Aro would like to see this creature."

"Jane." Edward greeted. He seemed relieved that he would not have to fight the other two vampires. I had no idea why he would even want to fight them though. It wasn't as if he cared enough about me to save me. It must have been the guilt. That was, after all, what compelled him to try and destroy himself when he thought I was dead.

"I'm afraid," came another voice that I knew quite well, "that we cannot accept Aro's invitation."

Alice stepped out from the shadows. I was greatly relieved and, leaving my spot behind Edward, ran towards her. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to stand beside Edward this time. I was not about to be protected by the one who hurt me the most; Edward was no longer in charge of my decisions, my life.

"I'm afraid—Alice, is it?—that you have no choice in the matter."

"Very well," she said stiffly. Pulling me along, she followed the other vampires through the crowded streets. Edward pulled his shirt back on and caught up with us as we neared what appeared to be a sewer hole.

The first three vampires jumped in and then Alice. I looked into the hole with worry.

"Bella," a soft voice said from behind me. It was Edward. He looked at the ground as he continued. "Alice is waiting to catch you. Don't worry."

I didn't trust him. Why should I? There were no reasons left to trust him after everything that he had done to me.

I gave him a scathing look and then peered back into the hole. "Alice?" I called softly.

"I'm right here, Bella. I'll catch you. Just jump." I gulped and then slowly lowered myself down. I released my grip on the edge and fell, biting my lip to hold back a scream.

Finally, I connected with Alice's stone arms. I groaned. I was going to have bruises.

We moved a little ways away and I heard a soft thump that indicated Edward had jumped down.

Alice placed me on my feet and we followed the three Volturi through a labyrinth of stone corridors.

Finally, after what seemed forever at my human pace, we reached a reception room. There was a section of sofas and a desk at the front. At the desk sat a woman who greeted us when we entered.

"Jane, Demetri, Felix, Edward." They all nodded.

"Gianna." Jane replied in acknowledgement.

We continued on through the room to an elevator. We took it up and when we reached our destination it opened to reveal more stone. I very nearly groaned.

Luckily, after a couple of halls, we reached a set of grand doors. Demetri and Felix each took a handle and grandly pulled them open to uncover a striking room. At the front were three thrones. At each sat an ancient vampire. I vaguely remembered the names from the story of Carlisle: Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

They sat and the one in the middle watched with interest. This one was brown-haired, like me. Of to the side was another brown-haired one. This man had a very bored expression upon his face. To the other side sat a pale blond, Caius, I thought instantly. This vampire had a sneer marring his handsome features. The Volturi leaders.

Aro stood to greet us like old friends. "Edward," he said happily. "And Alice and Bella, too!" He became giddy when he saw Alice standing there and when he turned to me his smile grew so wide I thought his papery skin might rip if it was stretched any more. He paced in front of us and Jane stood to the side, as a bodyguard would.

"Marcus, come," he turned his bright smile on his other brown-haired brother. As Marcus stood a beautiful boy followed him. The boy had the same looks as Jane, they could have been twins. It was instantly obvious that the two, Jane and Alec, were important assets to the guard. Alec guarded Marcus, much like Jane was protecting Aro.

Marcus reached Aro and Alec went to stand beside Jane. Marcus placed his hand in Aro's and Aro closed his eyes. "Curious," he stated, cracking his eyes open. "Very curious, indeed."

"Well, now, I'm being rude. I'm very sorry." Aro stated, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Why, I did not know. "I have the gift of reading thoughts, you see. This is how I am aware of who you are. Edward let me see some thoughts. Only some, sadly enough though."

Alice and I threw Edward a questioning glance, but he was very pointedly, not looking in our direction. Suspicious.

"I do believe that Edward would be a wonderful addition to our guard, which is why I refused to bring an end to his life. It seems that things worked out in the end. Aren't you glad I didn't kill you, Edward?"

"Yes, Aro." Edward responded quietly.

"Yes, that's right." Aro stated gleefully. He plowed on. "Alice would also be a great addition to the guard. Her sight could be very useful."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Alice said sweetly.

"Well my dear, I am afraid it will either be that or death for you and Edward," Aro stated grimly.

Edward's head snapped to Aro. "So _now_ you'll grant my wish? When it is no longer my wish?"

"Now, now, Edward," Aro said, "I am just trying to get you to accept a position on my guard."

"And if we join your guard?" Alice said quietly. Edward shot her a furious glance, apparently upset with her for even considering it.

"If you join," Aro stated, "both of you will live and be great and powerful vampires."

"What about Bella," Alice asked.

"We will have to dispose of her," I glanced at him in shock.

"What?" Alice and I said. Edward just looked solemn, as if he was already attending my funeral.

"Well, my dears, Isabella knows too much and she is only human."

"Aro- sir, uh-" Alice began, struggling to come up with a way to get us out of this mess.

"Alice, let me handle this," Edward said.

"Alright," she replied, skeptically.

Edward stepped forward and placed his hand within Aro's.

Aro's eyes darkened considerably, but seemed to mull over whatever it was that Edward had thought.

After much silence it was broken when Aro stated, "Very well."

Edward smiled ominously.

"Alec, Jane, come forth."

He took one of each twins' hands and it seemed as though he was planting thoughts _inside their _heads.

They nodded. Jane walked over and grabbed Edward, dragging him out of the room. Alec approached me and, much more gently, grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out of the room. Alice was left with Aro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read, review. RXR<strong>_

_**Simple.**_

_**J.C. ;P**_


	2. Betrayal

_**Author's Note: I was writing out the next chapter because there seemed to be a great wanting for it. ^.~ I was writing and I was planning to go on (I had another part planned) but this seemed to be a good place to leave it, so sorry if it is too short to please! **_

* * *

><p><em>Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love. <em>

**_John le Carre_**

* * *

><p>Alec pulled me, struggling, back through the door and down another stone corridor. He pulled me right to the end of the corridor and then through a door there. This door let into a brightly lit hallway. There were doors leading down to the end of it on every side. The hallway seemed to be endless. It reminded me vaguely of a hotel.<p>

Alec stopped and pulled out a set of keys. He then turned to the left and third door. He placed the key inside the lock and turned, it clicked. He slowly pushed the door open to reveal the most beautiful room I had ever seen, but he didn't leave me enough time to ogle.

He pushed me in and, closing the door behind him, pulled me over to sit on a modern green couch off to the side of the room.

He stood in front of me pacing, as if he were trying to decide how to best deal with a situation. In fact he probably was; _I_ was his situation, his problem.

My eyes followed him, back and forth. When I finally began to get dizzy, he sat on the glass coffee table planted right in front of me.

He looked into my eyes and must have found something there because he said, "I'm _so _sorry."

This was a shock. It didn't look to me like this kid could be capable of feeling compassion or concern.

I found my voice, though it was scratchy and unused. "F-or?"

"For what _he _did," he answered.

That freaked me out. How could he possibly know what Edward did? I thought it was just Alice and I (and Edward). I didn't understand how this stranger could know what had happened between him and me. Then I thought of Aro; he read Edward's mind and it looked like he was showing the twins something from his mind, so why couldn't he have shared the terrible secret with them? I didn't want to jump to conclusions though, so I asked, "What particular instance are you referring to?"

"Just now, Miss Isabella."

I gave him a puzzled look.

He began to explain slowly. "Edward said he was going to bargain with Aro, correct?"

I nodded my head.

"Well," he continued. " Edward did so silently for a reason. He only bargained for his freedom."

I stared at him in shock as he shared this horrid information.

"That is not all."

"Not _all_?" I questioned, eyes wide.

"No," he replied. "Edward traded your freedom for his."

I stared at the boy, uncomprehendingly.

He sighed and stated, "Edward sold you and Alice to Aro so he could go free."

"And Aro agreed?"

"Partially." Alec had a strange, satisfied look in his eyes.

"Partially?" I repeated unsurely.

"Yes. Aro agreed to this, but not for the reasons you think. When Edward bargained your lives for his, Aro felt that Edward was undeserving of you two. He also claims that you and Alice will not be allowed to stay with someone who claims he is your family and then stabs you in the back. You deserve a family who loves you. He thinks you two will find that family here."

"But… I'm human."

"You are. Aro wants me to set a date for when you will be changed. Your preferences?"

"Ah, um- uh," I stuttered out hopelessly. "Can I- um, ah- speak to Alice and Aro first?"

"Certainly," Alec replied. "I have a question myself."

"Yes?" I said uncertainly. What could he want from me?

"Can we run?"

I laughed and it was the first real laugh I'd had since Edward betrayed me so long ago. The day I caught him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm about to divulge top secret information. I believe that the next chapter may begin with or contain within a flashback of what happened between Bella &amp; Edward. <em>**

**_Review! You never know. This could attract the flashback and make it fly your way._**

**_J.C. ;P_**


	3. Flashback

_**Author's Note: This is a quick chapter. I need to do some chemistry... homework. Erm. Uh. Sorry, I know it's been forever. I'm having a bit o' the block of the writers'... Yeah. So this is a short chapter and it kinda cuts off weirdly. I don't know. I'm tired, sorry. The quote has nothing to do with the chapter really, 'cept maybe the beginning, but... IT WORKS SO WELL FOR THE STORY! Haha. Not mine, well maybe mine, but definitely Stephenie's... **_

* * *

><p><em>Love prefers twilight to daylight.<em>

**_Oliver Wendell Holmes_**

* * *

><p>I grinned, and for once, it wasn't fake. "Sure," I said, still chuckling.<p>

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Miss Isabella," Alec stated excitedly, pulling me up into his arms bridal style. I looked into his eyes and was suddenly overcome with a scary piece of knowledge. I trusted Alec. It was unbelievable, but… true. I had just met him and I already trusted him. There was just something about him…. I couldn't place it.

"Ready?" He asked, barely containing the enthusiasm that was bubbling inside of him. It was completely obvious.

My shock probably wouldn't have been this much had I actually trusted a boy within the last half year or so. Edward broke my trust long ago and now it seemed that the only man with whom I held any trust was Charlie… and now Alec.

My mind jumped back to that thought…. Edward broke my trust.

_My truck roared to life as I peeled out of Charlie's driveway. The truck continued to make a load roar and sputtering sounds as I drove the now familiar route to the house hidden in the trees. The Cullen's house. _

_I reached the familiar break in the trees where the house stood and killed the engine. It was extremely quiet, but this was nothing new. Vampires weren't the noisiest creatures, that was for sure. I didn't think anything was off until I opened the door. _

_All at once, Jasper and Alice were in front of me. _

"_Bella," Alice said, "Don't come in."_

"_Why not?" I asked, confused._

"_Uhm…" Alice squeaked. Something was up. _

"_Alice, let me through," I stated, in what I hoped was a threatening way. _

_Alice gave a pointed look to Jasper and suddenly I felt lethargic. I glared at Jasper and pushed my way through._

_Something was completely wrong._

_I stomped up the stairs to Edward's room and threw open the door._

_What I saw made me stop, dead in my tracks. It made tears spring in my eyes, but not from sadness. _

_No, these were angry tears. I was furious. _

_The sight that met my eyes tore at my heart. I saw Edward, but he wasn't alone. The sight of the girl next to him… well, practically on top of him in a heated… er, kissing session… triggered something in my memory. A strawberry blonde woman, Edward had told me about one… _Tanya_. She was part of the clan in Alaska, the Denalis. _

_I growled in anger, surprising myself and the happy couple. _

"_Bella," Edward whispered._

_At that precise moment, Jasper barged through the door. _

"_Bella," he said in a distressed way. He turned to give his "brother" a disgusted look._

_I buried my head in Jasper's chest trying to think straight. The tears leaked out, but I didn't care. I turned to Edward, gave him the most disgusted look I could muster, and said clearly and precisely, "I don't want to see your face again." He stared at me, dumbfounded._

_I chose this moment to make my escape. I ran out to my truck and drove to La Push. I knew he couldn't come and see me there, nor could Jasper or Alice. I parked by the beach and just sat on the rocks, staring at nothing. _

As I was lost in the memories of that terrible day, I didn't realize we had stopped running until Alec softly said, "Miss Isabella."

"Sorry," I said, giving him a watery chuckle and letting him place me on my feet.

I wobbled a little and fell into his chest. He steadied me.

"Shall we see Miss Alice first or Master Aro first?" he asked quietly.

"Alice please," I replied. He gave me a quick nod and held up a finger, signaling for me to wait.

Slowly he opened the door to the throne room and stuck his head in. A second later it popped back out.

He nodded to me and pulled the door open a little more. Alice walked out.

"Follow me," Alec said. I gave him a questioning look and he elaborated. "A quiet place to talk."

"Okay," I said. Alice and I followed him through the labyrinth of corridors until we came to a door. He opened it to reveal a room filled with couches. He nodded and left us. Alice led us to the couches and sat down. I followed suit, curling my legs underneath me.

"What's wrong Bella?"

And that was when I realized that I didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terrible ending, like I said. <strong>_

_**Whatever though...**_

_**Go to my profile page and join the Review Revolution, or join my new mission of helping forums if you are a member...**_

_**Review please. It means the world to me.**_

_**Thanks...**_

_**J.C. :P**_


End file.
